His Butler, Giving
by anime-fangirl26
Summary: Ciel has noticed that Sebastian has been acting weird and suspicious all day, and he's determined to get to the bottom of it. What does the demon butler have planned for his Bocchan for Christmas this year? Please Read and Review! Merry Christmas! XD


**Hey Guysss! So this is my Kuroshitsuji Christmas fanfic! I'm dedicating this fanfic to my long lost sister Constance XD Hope you enjoy it! Please review afterwards! HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

It was finally the morning of Christmas Day. The day when everyone would gather around their Christmas tree and exchange gifts with each other and leave cookies and milk for Santa Claus. But of course, this didn't apply for the residents of the Phantomhive Mansion. They spent their Christmas the same as every other day they spent. Just because it was Christmas, didn't make the day an exceptionally special one, as decided by the young Phantomhive Master. However, today was the day that a certain butler had been looking forward to the whole year, aside from his Bocchan's birthday of course. He had the whole day planned in his head. Actually, he'd had it planned since the beginning of the year and was eagerly awaiting for this day to come. Now that it has, he'd put his plan into motion. But of course, his Bocchan didn't know anything of this. He didn't plan on revealing anything until the end of the day.

Soundlessly strolling down the hallway, Sebastian Michaelis pushed the meal cart with his Bocchan's breakfast on it. As he headed for said person's bedroom, he couldn't help but smirk to himself. Today, his Bocchan was in for a real special treat and quite frankly, Sebastian was quite looking forward to the results of the day. But first thing comes first, wake his Bocchan from his slumber. Once he reached Ciel's room, he gently knocked on the maple wood door with his gloved hand.

"Bocchan. It is time to wake up." Sebastian slowly entered the room to see a breathing 'lump' under the covers of the bed. His Bocchan was clearly still soundly sleeping in his bed, not aware of his butler's presence in his room. Smiling to himself, Sebastian rolled the cart into the vast bedroom and stopped until he was adjacent to the king-sized bed. There was a tuff of navy blue hair sticking out of the white sheets, though that was the only visible part of Ciel's body. "Bocchan, it is time for you to wake up. You have quite a day ahead of you." Ciel shifted just a bit, turning his back to Sebastian and mumbled incoherent words under his breath. Something about it being too early to wake up. Sebastian just sighed to himself and walked towards the windows, hoping that would assist him in waking his sleepy Bocchan up. As he drew the curtains, Sebastian stepped aside to let the overwhelmingly bright light scatter across his Bocchan's bed, hoping this would wake Ciel. As he observed his Bocchan moan and stir in his bed but not completely wake up, Sebastian let out a breath of irritation. "Bocchan if you do not arise from your sleep, I'm afraid I will have to resort to unnecessary methods to get you to do so," Sebastian said. Still, Ciel, being the stubborn fourteen-year old boy he was, decided to once again ignore Sebastian's request for him to get out of bed. _You asked for it Bocchan_, Sebastian thought mischievously. He glided towards Ciel's bed, took ahold of the blanket which his Bocchan was so boldly hiding under, and in one fluid motion, pulled the cotton sheet off of the bed and into the air. It fell neatly folded on his arm, though when and how he folded it was much too quick for anyone to observe. A sudden cold chill ran down Ciel's body, from his head to his toes, as he curled up into a ball to keep warm. _Cute. _Sebastian leaned down until his face was positioned directly above Ciel's left ear and whispered softly into it. "Bocchan, if you refuse to get up, you won't have any sweets for a week," Sebastian said with a smirk, anticipating his Bocchan's reactions. At hearing his butler's threat, Ciel uncurled from his ball, and sat bolt right up in his bed, glaring with a furious intensity at his butler.

"You wouldn't dare," Ciel said with a low, warning tone. There was no way his butler would do something as cruel as to deny Ciel his sweets. And for a _week _no less! But then again, his butler was a demon, and demons by nature are cruel beings. Unless Ciel ordered Sebastian not to do so, he wouldn't hesitate in not allowing Ciel to even lay his eyes on anything sweet. All this just for trying to awaken his master.

"Oh but I would. But now that you have so graciously decided to wake up, I won't have to." During the time Sebastian was talking, Ciel eyed his breakfast on the cart, waiting to devour everything sweet thing it contained. This didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian, as he turned towards the cart with his Bocchan's breakfast that should've been eaten about 15 minutes ago. "Today for breakfast, we have poached salmon, accompanied by a dried fruit based pudding. On the side, it is your choice of biscuits with jam, glazed croissants, or scones. Which will you pick Bocchan?" Sebastian said flawlessly, as if he'd practiced saying that line until perfection.

"The scones," Ciel said without a second thought. He almost always had that as a side treat along with his breakfast every morning without getting tired of it. Sebastian placed the scone on the plate, along with the rest of Ciel's breakfast, and handed it to his Bocchan. Glancing up at his butler, Ciel noticed the scent that the tea which Sebastian was currently pouring for him in their Wedgwood teacup smelled awfully familiar. "That aroma…..is it Ceylon tea?" Ciel asked.

"It is as you say Bocchan," Sebastian replied, impressed at Ciel's ability to be able to identify a tea by its aroma. However, he was a Phantomhive after all, so it was to be expected of him. But still, it impressed Sebastian that a mere fourteen year old boy was capable of doing it. After handing him his tea, Ciel quietly drank from it without sparing a glance at Sebastian. He was still sour about being unnecessarily woken up by his overly persistent butler. "Bocchan, have you taken a look outside yet? It's snowing," Sebastian said gleefully, hoping to alleviate his Bocchan's bad mood after he robbed him of his cozy and warm blanket. Ciel glanced up from his tea, and saw little white specs floating about the atmosphere outside his window. There was nothing so great about snow. Really, why did everyone have to make a big deal out of it?

"What about it?" Ciel asked with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Nothing. I just thought that it would intrigue you," Sebastian merely stated.

"Intrigue me? Why on earth would snow intrigue me? Snow is simply a form of precipitation that falls from the clouds. There is nothing so intriguing about that now is there, Sebastian?" Ciel callously stated. _He doesn't realize what today is does he? _Sebastian inwardly sighed. He walked over to Ciel's dresser and picked out his outfit for the day. Going back to where his Bocchan was sitting, he unbuttoned the white night shirt, and folded it neatly, placing it aside. He took the green shirt and placed it on Ciel, and buttoned it down to the very last button. He then took the shorts, and slid them up Ciel's legs and fit them around his hip. Soon after, he put on Ciel's socks and shoes, tying the shoelaces once he was done. Reaching into his coat pocket, Sebastian fished out a ribbon and tied it in a neat bow around Ciel's collar.

"There we go." Sebastian stood up once he was done dressing Ciel, and politely bowed to him, hands by his sides. "If you will excuse me now Bocchan, I have other matters to attend to. Please enjoy your breakfast," Sebastian said, eyes closed and a smile on his face. He was about half way to the door when his Bocchan spoke.

"Wait, Sebastian. If memory serves me you stated that I had "quite a day ahead of me", am I not correct? And yet you haven't read me my schedule for the day. As a Phantomhive butler, shouldn't you be able to do that much without any error?" Ciel teased his butler while still sipping his tea. Sebastian stopped in his spot and turned around to face Ciel.

"You are most certainly correct Bocchan. I did say you had quite a day ahead of you. However, that does not necessarily mean that you have any meetings scheduled today. You finished all your paperwork yesterday remember?" Sebastian said, enjoying the frown that formed on Ciel's face.

"Stop messing with me! If I have nothing scheduled today, then why bother telling me that I have quite a day ahead of me? If that was the case then there was no need to wake me up!" Ciel looked up at Sebastian to see him chuckling to himself. What on earth was that man thinking?

"I apologize Bocchan. I wasn't mistaken when I stated that today would be quite a day for you. However, I never specified that _you _would actually be doing anything today. And besides I had to make sure you would eat your breakfast. And you need to be awake in order to do so. We wouldn't want the master of the household to fall sick because he skipped his meal now would we?," Sebastian stated. He was quite enjoying Ciel's reaction.

"Wha-," Ciel started, but was soon cut off by his butler.

"I will merely repeat myself once more Bocchan. Today will be quite a day for you," Sebastian said with a smirk. "Well then, if you'll excuse me Bocchan, I must tend to my duties." With that, Sebastian bowed and left the room, leaving a confused Ciel behind on the bed. _What? I have quite a day for me, yet I'm not the one doing anything? _Ciel thought, trying to understand what his butler failed to specify. Ciel quickly finished up his breakfast and placed the plate back onto the cart along with his tea. But right as he stood up, he took notice of his reflection from the window and his eyes became went wide. He was wearing his usual green outfit, but instead of his usual black ribbon, he wore a red ribbon around his collar.

"Gah! That idiot even messed up the color of my ribbon! This is completely absurd! Everyone knows green by no means would match with red! I look like a green present wrapped in a red ribbon," Ciel exclaimed. "Something is going on, and that demon has something up his sleeve. I will get to the bottom of this!" Ciel concluded out loud. With that confident thought in mind, he headed towards his door, and exited his room in search of his butler.

* * *

Walking through the corridors, Sebastian smiled to himself. Part one of his plan was working exactly as he intended. Now he just had to continue through the day without his Bocchan interfering. _Let's see what you'll do now Bocchan, _Sebastian thought. As he opened the doors to the dining hall, three people ran up to him and stood in front of him with curious faces.

"Did it work, Sebastian?" Meirin asked with an inquiring tone. "He didn't suspect anything did he?"

"No, I don't believe he suspected anything. But nonetheless, we must make sure he doesn't figure out our plan, otherwise all our hard work will have gone to waste," Sebastian replied.

"Yay! This is gonna be the best day ever for Ciel Bocchan! I can't wait to see his face after we're done preparing everything!" Finny said excitedly. He was so enthusiastic that his eyes became twinkling stars.

"Yeah! Wait until he has my delicious dinner! He'll be begging for more after he's tasted it!" Bard said with a confident tone. Everyone sweat dropped, for they all knew no one in their right mind would enjoy Bard's cooking as long as he continued to use a flamethrower to 'cook' his food.

"Yosh! Let's make this day the best day of Ciel Bocchan's life!" Finny yelled. The other two servants furiously nodded their heads in agreement.

"As happy as it makes me that you three are willing to help with this day, if you have time to be standing around to chat idly like this, PLEASE GET TO WORK!" Sebastian shouted, scaring the living daylights out of the three servants. They lined up in a line, and chanted a 'Yes Sir!' before scurrying off to do their jobs. "Oh and by the way," Sebastian started, making the servants look back towards him. "Please make sure that Bocchan does not interfere with your work. Should he find out our plan, because one of you was being careless, there will be severe consequences!" Sebastian said with a low, cautioning tone. Though he was wearing a casual smile on his face, the servants knew better that Sebastian would resort to violent actions in order for this plan to be full proof. If it was for his Cie-, no he couldn't call him that quite yet, his Bocchan, then he would use any means to make this day special for him.

"Hai, Sebastian-sama!" the servants shouted in union. With that they scampered off to perform their duties. Once Sebastian was left alone, he inwardly sighed. _They'd better get everything right. _He soon went to perform his own duties, initiating part two of his plan.

* * *

Wandering through the hallways, Ciel searched for his butler in every room he thought he'd be in. Opening the door to the library, Ciel looked around, hoping his butler would be here; maybe dusting the books, or rearranging them. But there wasn't any demon butler to be seen. _That's odd, _Ciel thought. _He's usually in the library around this time. _He took one last look around the library before closing the door and continuing his way down the hallway.

About 10 minutes later he encountered Meirin, holding a stack full of priceless plates stacked upon one another. _Let me guess. Within the next minute or so, she's gonna trip over and come crashing down with the plates and Sebastian will be left to clean up after her. The usual. _Ciel watched Meirin scurry through the corridor with the plates, but was surprised that after one minute, she hadn't dropped anything.

"Meirin!" Ciel shouted. The maid jumped just a bit in fright, for she hadn't known her Bocchan was standing in the hallway; the plates were blocking her view.

"C-Ciel Bocchan!" Meirin exclaimed, not really expecting her master to be taking a leisurely walk in his mansion.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked, expecting her response to include something with 'Sebastian's orders'.

"O-Oh! Nothing….really. I-I'm just transporting these plates," the maid stuttered. Ciel simply frowned. That sentence didn't include 'orders' in it. It didn't even include the name of his butler.

"Really? Are you sure you weren't ordered by Sebastian to do it?" Ciel asked distrustfully, narrowing his eyes at the maid. _Oh no! How did he know! _Meirin thought. _Get yourself together Meirin, Sebastian-san said to not allow any interference from Ciel-Bocchan!_

"Hai!" Meirin shouted, hoping Ciel would just continue on his way without any more questions. She glanced up at a nearby clack hanging on the wall adjacent to her, and gasped. "Eek! I'm running out of time!" she mumbled under her breath. Though this didn't go unnoticed by Ciel.

"What did you say?" Ciel asked suspiciously.

"N-No-Nothing! If you'll excuse me Bocchan, I really must get going!" With that, she hurried off to her destination, while also trying to avoid falling over and breaking the plates. Ciel sighed. He didn't get even an ounce of information from the maid regarding Sebastian's odd behavior. The teenage boy followed Meirin to see where she was going.

* * *

As Meirin continued down the hallway, all the butterflies that had been fluttering around her stomach had finally disappeared. _Phew! That was a close one! If I had stayed there longer, then Ciel-Bocchan would've found me out! _She ran towards the Dining Hall, for she had to set up the plates there. But as she ran, she collided into someone else and lost balance. As she was falling down, an arm shot out and caught her by the waist, pulling her back into a standing position. When she looked up to see who it was, her blood rushed to her face.

"S-Se-Sebastian-san!" the flustered maid stuttered. She wasn't expecting Sebastian to be there. Moreover, he was holding her by her waist! Wait….the plates! Looking around the carpeted floor, Meirin couldn't find a single plate that she was previously carrying.

"Looking for these?" Sebastian said. In his left hand, he somehow managed to catch all the plates, all the while catching Meirin before she fell. "I've told time and time again Meirin, please watch out where you're _walking, _not _running, _or you'll be sure to fall and break all our precious plates," Sebastian stated. He'd said this speech….he didn't even know. It happened too many times that he lost count. "And why were you running this time? We have plenty of time until the evening arrives," Sebastian asked, unwrapping his arm from her waist.

"W-Well, on my w-way here, I e-encountered C-Ciel-B-Bocchan!" Meirin said, knowing that Sebastian wouldn't be too pleased with her. She looked up at Sebastian's face, but it remained emotionless.

"And? What happened? I trust you didn't tell him any vital information regarding today?" Sebastian asked, sincerely hoping the careless maid didn't leak anything out to their Bocchan.

"No! I didn't! B-But he was onto something, s-so I had to l-leave before he g-got too suspicious!" Meirin replied. _I knew he wouldn't be able to sit still after our encounter this morning, _Sebastian thought.

"Good. Please keep a low profile. We don't want the Bocchan to figure out anything." He carefully handed Meirin the plates and made sure she was stable with them. "Please try to be careful on your way to the dining hall," Sebastian told the maid.

"Hai!" Meirin shouted. Securely holding the plates in both hands, Meirin walked towards the dining hall, still blushing from her contact with Sebastian. The butler stared off into space, his mind in deep thought. _Looks like you've already made your move Bocchan. However, this is my game and I'm not intent on losing. _With that thought in mind, Sebastian continued down the corridor, when he found Ciel turning into it.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed. He walked towards his butler with a determined look on his face.

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian straightened up and walked towards his master with a smile on his face.

"What exactly are you doing? I thought you said you had 'duties' to tend to this morning?" Ciel asked, putting an emphasis on 'duties'.

"I was tending to my duties, my Lord. But Meirin, being as careless as she always is, was about to trip and fall with all the expensive plates she was carrying and I had to make sure she didn't break any of them," Sebastian flawlessly replied. He wasn't going to let his Bocchan get in the middle of his plan, even if it was for him.

"Oh really? Then where is she headed right now?" Ciel asked with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't know my Lord," Sebastian replied innocently.

"What? How would you not know? You're the butler of the house. You're supposed to know and keep track of what goes on. And keeping track of Meirin falls under that category. Now let me ask again. Where is Meirin going?" Ciel asked with an angry tone.

"As I said before Bocchan, I wouldn't know. Have you ever taken into consideration that Meirin sometimes does things as she pleases even without my orders?" Sebastian asked. Ciel simply glared at him, knowing that what he said was a lie, but let it pass off.

"Fine. I'll let it off this time Sebastian, but I know you're up to something and I _will _get to the bottom of it," Ciel said with an assertive tone.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about Bocchan, but whatever it is, I wish you luck." Sebastian turned on his heel, and was about to walk off in the opposite direction, but he turned back around and stood in front of Ciel.

"What?" Ciel asked. Sebastian didn't reply. He simply stared at Ciel. He brought his hand and softly gripped Ciel's chin, tilting it up. With his other hand, he wiped off a bit of pudding from the corner of his mouth, most likely from his breakfast this morning.

"You had a bit of pudding on your face," Sebastian replied. When he looked down at his Bocchan, he saw a frown on his face. "What? Is there something wrong my lord?"

"No. Why did you wipe it off?" Ciel asked, with a tad bit of disappointment in his voice.

"What, would you have preferred that I licked it off with my tongue?" Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear. Ciel blushed at the close contact his butler was making with him.

"That's utterly absurd! Don't be such a fool," Ciel looked to his side in order to avoid the teasing look his butler was probably wearing now_. _

"Well then, if you'll excuse me Bocchan." Sebastian turned around and walked off, leaving Ciel in the hallway. Ciel ran off in the opposite direction his butler was walking in and headed towards the only place he thought Meirin could've been headed to with all those plates: the kitchen.

* * *

About seven minutes later, Ciel arrived in front of the kitchen. Perhaps Bard would tell him something he needed to know. He braced himself as he opened the kitchen door, expecting there to be smoke due to Bard attempting to cook his food with his flamethrower. But as he opened the door, he was met with a perfectly clean kitchen. Nothing seemed wrong or out of the ordinary…..yet. As Ciel walked around the kitchen he noticed a pot on the stove, currently cooking some sort of meat. What idiot would leave some meat sitting on the stove while the gas was still on? He suddenly heard a grunt of pain from somewhere behind him. He turned around and saw Bard had accidentally hit his head against a cupboard while trying to reach another pan.

"Ciel-Bocchan! What are you doing here?" Bard asked with a confused yet surprised expression. _Keep your cool Bard! Remember, Sebastian'll scold you if you tell the Bocchan even a word of information about today. _

"Where's Meirin? I saw her holding a bunch of plates on my way here, so I assumed she'd be here." Though when Ciel looked around, he saw no sign of the magenta-haired maid.

"Meirin? Well she didn't come in here," Bard said truthfully, scratching his head in a thinking manner. Ciel could clearly see he was telling the truth and sighed. So he was wrong about Meirin coming to the kitchen. The smell of the meat was starting to waft around the kitchen, as it started making a loud sizzling noise.

"Oh crap!" Bard yelled out loud. He'd completely forgotten about the meat sitting on the stove. He sprinted across the kitchen and turned the gas on low, wiping the sweat from his face. "Phew! That was a close one." Bard took the spatula and turned the meat over, so the other side could cook as well.

"What are you cooking Bard?" Ciel asked, looking over Bard's shoulder to see the meat.

"Oh, it's just some meat I have to cook," Bard replied, adding the seasonings.

"For what?" Ciel asked, pushing Bard into telling him something that would assist him in deducing what Sebastian was planning. Bard glanced over at Ciel and tried to think of a reply. One that wouldn't make Ciel suspect him in any way.

"Um…for a meal….to be eaten….," Bard replied unsurely. He had hoped that the excuse would be enough to satisfy Ciel, but to his dismay it didn't.

"Bard, exactly who is going to eat this meat?" Ciel inquired. He already knew who it was for, but he wanted to hear it from Bard to confirm his suspicions.

"Who? You of course Bocchan. Who else would eat this? I wouldn't be doing this if Seb-," Bard stopped midway in his sentence. _Shit! I wasn't supposed to say anything about Sebastian ordering me to cook the meat for Ciel-Bocchan._

"What? You were about to mention Sebastian weren't you? What about Sebastian? Did he order you to do something?" All these questions just rushed out of Ciel's mouth once he heard his butler's name half said by Bard. He was onto something now, and he wouldn't let the chance to find out what Sebastian was up to slip.

"W-What? I never mentioned anything about Sebastian, Ciel-Bocchan. I have no idea what you're talking about. If you'll excuse me Bocchan, I really must continue cooking, so you had better get going before you get in the way. Besides, this is a job for adults, not for little kids, so you'd better be off." Before Ciel could retort back, Bard had already slammed the kitchen door shut in Ciel's face. _I'm not a kid! I'm already fourteen years old, and that makes me an adult!_ Ciel thought, feeling slightly insulted by the Cook's statement. _Dammit, that was my chance to find something out and I let it slip. So Meirin was no help, neither was Bard, and Sebastian is still denying that he knows anything. So all that's left is…_Ciel tried to think where Finny would be right now. Looking outside the window next to the kitchen door, Ciel spotted his gardener in his gardens. _There he is! Finny is somewhat simple-minded. I'm sure he'll be able to tell me something worth my time. _Ciel ran down the corridor and opened the oak door that led to his garden, determined on getting some answers from Finny.

* * *

Ciel opened to the door to his garden and took a step outside. He was surrounded by roses, his favorite flower, of different colors, ranging from red, white, pink, and peach; all of which he and Sebastian had collected over the years. He walked down the steps and into the maze of roses. This was the one place he could come to feel relaxed; feel like he was just Ciel Phantomhive. Not the Queen's Watchdog, just plain Ciel Phantomhive. As he walked around his garden, he heard a howl. Ciel was shocked and followed the source of the cry. Towards the portion of the garden that had all the red roses, he found his gardener tightly gripping his finger. He looked at Finny's hand and saw a red rose with a sharp thorn and with a bit of blood on it. Ciel couldn't help but roll his eyes at his careless gardener. He came running all the way here just because Finny had pricked his finger on one of his red roses he had plucked…..wait…plucked?

"Finny, what are you doing?" Ciel asked. Finny looked up at the figure standing in front of him and gasped once his eyesight cleared from all the tears. He wasn't expecting his Bocchan to be out in the garden. Well it was his garden to begin with, but still! If he found out anything, then the whole plan would be ruined!

"Ciel-Bocchan! Oh, hehe I accidentally pricked my finger on a sharp thorn from one of your roses," Finny said with a goofy smile plastered onto his face.

"That's not what I meant. What are you doing with one of _my _roses in your hand?" Ciel asked with a hint of anger in his voice. _Oops! I forgot Ciel-Bocchan doesn't like it when people pluck his roses from his garden! _

"What rose?" Finny said, trying to put on a façade of innocence. He quickly hid the rose behind his back, hoping that his Bocchan wouldn't have noticed. "I don't have a rose." If it were anyone else, Finny's 'feigning innocence' act would've fooled them. But since it was the Master of the Household, it wouldn't fool Ciel one bit. Ciel only rolled his eyes at Finny's foolishness for honestly believing he could trick his Bocchan and actually get away with it. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared intently at his gardener until he would spit something out. But when Ciel looked down at the ground, he suddenly wore an expression of disbelief. Next to where Finny was standing was a basket full of the different variety of roses Ciel had in his garden. Finny had been plucking _his _roses when he knew there would be consequences for doing so! Finny looked up at his Bocchan and stared confusingly at him. He followed his line of sight to see where he was looking and gasped. _Oh no! He found the basket of roses I had been plucking! I'm in trouble now! _Finny thought with a bit of nervousness. His only way out of the sticky situation would be to make an escape!

"FINNY! Why have you been plucking my roses from my garden when I specifically remember telling you to leave them alone?" Ciel yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm really sorry Ciel-Bocchan! I couldn't help it since I was instructed by Sebast-," Finny had started, but soon slapped his hand against his mouth. Crap! He just spilled a bit of information to Ciel. Now he would surely be scolded by Sebastian!

"What? Sebastian told you to pluck the roses?" Ciel asked insistently. He knew it! Sebastian was definitely up to something and he was on the right track! "Finny! Did he tell you to-," Ciel started to ask, but was abruptly cut off by Finny.

"I'm really sorry Ciel-Bocchan! Please forgive me just this once!" Finny bent down and put his hands in a prayer position. He then picked up the basket of colorful roses and quickly scurried off before his Bocchan could question him any further.

"Wait Finny!" Ciel yelled, but knew the gardener wouldn't listen to him. He just kept running, leaving a trail of dust in the air in his wake, until he was back in the mansion. Ciel angrily sighed to himself. He was so close to finding out what Sebastian was planning and it all slipped from his grasp, _again_. He turned towards his rose bushes and gave them a look of pity. "These were my favorite roses too," Ciel complained to himself. He trudged back into the mansion, intent on finding his butler and interrogating him! This little game of Sebastian's had gone too far and he had to put a stop to it! How dare anyone cut his favorite roses? As he walked further down the hallway, he spotted Finny talking with Sebastian. He hid behind a nearby pillar, so he could listen in on their conversation.

"I'm really sorry Sebastian! But I think Ciel-Bocchan is on to us," Finny whined to Sebastian, his eyes watering with tears. "This whole day is gonna be ruined all because of me and Ciel-Bocchan won't have the special day of his life!" Finny by this time had tears streaming down his face, and his cheeks were completely flustered and red. Sebastian stood in front of him with a scowl on his face. He clearly wasn't too happy with Finny's work.

"Huh. I even made it clear that I wanted you to get the roses _without _Bocchan finding you out, and you couldn't even do that much," Sebastian scolded Finny. "No matter, at least you got the roses." Ciel knew it. Sebastian did order Finny to get the roses from _his _garden. What was that idiot thinking? "Take the roses, gather up the other two and head over _there_," Sebastian instructed. _There? _Ciel thought. _Where's there? _The gardener headed off in search of the maid and the cook.

Sebastian sighed and looked out a window on his left. _I sincerely hope that Bocchan didn't get too mad. This _is _for his sake after all. It'll be worth it in the end._ Ciel, who was still hiding behind the pillar, clenched his fists tightly by his side. At first, he thought it'd be fun to try and find out what game Sebastian had been playing at, but his butler wasn't supposed to hide anything from his Master, no matter what it was! How dare he! Suddenly Sebastian called out to him. "You can come out from behind that pillar now Bocchan." Ciel wasn't too surprised that his butler knew he was behind the pillar. He was a demon after all. Ciel walked around the pillar and stared Sebastian in the face, standing only about 3 meters away from the man. "You know Bocchan, it is very rude to be eavesdropping on others conversations," Sebastian said, turning towards Ciel. He didn't seem to be disappointed about it, though he was just teasing Ciel.

"Eavesdropping? You really think I can't help eavesdropping when I know you and the three servants are planning something _without _my consent?" Ciel started to raise his voice at Sebastian, unable to contain his anger any longer.

"Planning something?" the butler asked innocently. "Whatever would give you that idea Bocchan?"

"Really? Then please describe to me why Finny was outside just now, cutting _my _roses when the both of you know the consequences for doing do?" Ciel asked. He really wanted to hear what answer Sebastian could muster up. No matter what it was, he was still in trouble. Sebastian smirked at the question, but he didn't answer it. Instead he walked up to Ciel, and bent down to Ciel's eye level, their faces only centimeters away from each other.

"Why don't you ask him Bocchan?" Sebastian whispered to his face. Ciel's anger was almost at its boiling point, as he gritted his teeth in frustration. His imprudent butler was only having his way with him, just to make him even madder. And quite frankly, it was working quite well. Before Ciel could answer, Sebastian raised a gloved finger to his mouth. "Whether I ordered him or not to do it, it matters not. It's already nearing the evening and I must prepare you for the events that shall take place," Sebastian said, straightening his body up. Ciel's anger instantly dissipated, as he stared at Sebastian with a perplexed facial expression.

"Events? This evening? I thought you said I wasn't going to have any meetings scheduled for today?" Ciel asked, expecting his butler to clarify what exactly he had to do.

"Yes, I did say you weren't going to have any meeting scheduled for today. However, you do have other events you must attend," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, stop with your games and just tell me what I have planned so I may prepare accordingly!" Ciel shouted, tired of wasting time with his butler when he could be scolding Finny right now.

"What makes you think you're going to prepare by yourself? After all, I _am _the butler of this house. What would I do if I couldn't perform such a simple task such as dressing my master?" Sebastian asked. Before Ciel couldn't even open his mouth to retort back, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist, pulled him towards him and hoisted him up in his arms_, _holding his Bocchan in a bridal style. Ciel started thrashing around in Sebastian's arms, trying to free himself from his grasp.

"What do you think you're doing you block head? Let me down this instant!" Ciel yelled at his butler. He absolutely refused to be seen being carried by another, grown man. He was the master of the house for heavens' sake! He shouldn't be carried around _his _house by _his butler_! It was simply improper.

"Because if I don't carry you, you're going to throw a fit, and you won't listen to me no matter what I tell you to do," Sebastian countered back, as he started walking down the corridor, heading to his Bocchan's room.

"What? I'm already throwing a fit because you suddenly picked me up! Now I demand that you put me down right now!" Ciel wouldn't give into his selfish, egotistical butler.

"I don't want to put you down," Sebastian simply stated, while turning into another hallway. "It's quite an enjoyable thing for me to be holding you like this. And besides you're much too adorable for me not to hold you anyways," Sebastian said modestly. Suddenly Ciel stopped thrashing around in his butler's arms and looked up at his butler. He held a teasing look in his eyes, but there was something else behind them that Ciel could see. It couldn't have been sadness or anger. Nor could it have been guilt or happiness. Then what was it? There was a glint of something else. Something that looked like…No. It couldn't have been. Ciel must've been blind. Sebastian wouldn't feel that, no matter the circumstances. When Ciel noticed Sebastian had been staring down at his face, he turned his head away, blushing furiously that he'd been caught staring at it.

Sebastian finally arrived in front of Ciel's bedroom door and opened the door, entering the room. He gently placed Ciel on the bed and spoke.

"Please excuse me Bocchan, while I go prepare your bath." Sebastian took two steps before Ciel interrupted him.

"It's fine Sebastian. I'll bathe and dress myself tonight," Ciel stated, not making eye contact with his butler. Sebastian stared at Ciel in shock that his Bocchan was taking initiative to actually bathe himself _and _dress himself by himself. Sebastian's eyes softened at the young boy sitting on the bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out an outfit for Ciel to wear and placed it on top of the dresser. He walked back to the bed and stood in front of Ciel.

"If you wish Bocchan. Please meet me in the Dining Hall in precisely one hour," Sebastian said. He walked towards the door and opened it. "Well then, if you'll please excuse me Bocchan," Sebastian bowed at Ciel with his right hand over his chest. He walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving Ciel looking at the closed door. _An hour huh?_ Ciel looked up at his clock that read 6:00. _So I have until 7:00 to get ready? That should be enough time. _Ciel got off his bed and walked over to his bathroom door, opened it and started the water. He stripped his clothes off and within the next 15 minutes washed himself thoroughly.

After stepping out of the bathtub, he wrapped himself in a blue towel, and opened the door to his bedroom. He walked over to his dresser and reached for the top of the dresser to take his clothes. He pulled off his towel and dressed himself in his clothes, starting with his boxers, and his red shorts, followed by his undershirt, his white button up top, and then his red coat. He walked to the bed, sat on it, and pulled his socks onto his legs. You would've thought that Ciel wouldn't know how to dress himself, but he'd observed the way Sebastian dressed him every day. And besides, it would be a disgrace if the head of Phantomhive couldn't at least dress himself without the assistance of his butler. He pulled another pair of shoes from under his bed and slipped his feet into them. He looked back at the remaining piece of cloth he had yet to put on: his ribbon. _Damn it. Sebastian _still _screwed up my outfit again. _He picked up the green ribbon and scowled at it. _Ah, what the hell. It wouldn't hurt to wear it._ He wrapped the ribbon around his collar and tied it into a messy knot. Ciel didn't even worry about how neat it was; he didn't want to bother with it.

He glanced up at his clock and read 6:45. _I still have about 10 minutes until I have to leave. _Ciel got off his bed and started pacing around his room wondering what would be in store for him. Nothing made any sense to him. What could possibly be so important that all his servants including his butler had to hide from him? Ciel remembered Sebastian saying something about an event. What event would take place in December? It was already past his birthday. Was it one of his servants' birthday? No, it couldn't have been. Meirin's was in July, Bard's was in March, and Finny's was in October. And Sebastian….well he was a demon. Demons don't have birthdays. Then if it wasn't a birthday, then what was it? Ciel looked outside his window to see it was still snowing like it was this morning. Wait, snowing? Ciel walked up to his window and looked to see the white particles falling about the atmosphere. Everything he saw was completely covered in snow. This morning, Sebastian had completely screwed up his outfit. He matched a red ribbon with his green outfit. And just now, the clothes that Sebastian had prepared were Ciel's red outfit with a green ribbon. Sebastian never got the color of Ciel's clothes wrong before. There had to be a reason he made a mistake now of all times. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought, trying to piece everything together. There was snow outside, in December. Sebastian had mixed up his red and green ribbons with his green and red outfits. Red and green…..snow outside? Suddenly everything clicked in Ciel's mind. Ciel turned around and ran towards the door, opening and slamming it once he left the room.

Ciel sprinted down the various corridors, heading for the dining hall. _How could I be so stupid? _Ciel insinuated. _This day never passed me in the past few years, so why did I not think about it this year?_ Turning into the last hallway, Ciel slowed down until he was a few feet away from the door handle, which lead to the dining hall. Ciel waited a minute before he caught his breath, still panting from dashing through the hallways. He finally straightened up and looked at the grand door before him. _If my thoughts are correct, then today really is…._Ciel paused in his thought, and opened the door to the dining Hall.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, CIEL-BOCCHAN!" Ciel's eyes were wide as saucers as he looked around the dining hall. There were pink, red, white, and peach colored rose petals that fell from the ceiling. Ciel held his hands out and caught some of the petals in his hand and realized that these rose petals were from _his _garden. He looked up at the foyer to see Finny with the basket of petals, throwing them about the Hall. He waved his hand at Ciel and yelled out a 'Merry Christmas'. So this is why he needed the roses. There were green and red streamers hanging everywhere the eye could see. They were adorned on the walls, the roof, the dining table, and the foyer. The walls were painted green with intricately painted red snowmen, red Christmas trees and red and white candy canes; most likely Sebastian's doing. The dining table was laid with delicious food that he could smell from where he was standing. There he spotted the same plates that Meirin had previously been carrying when they passed each other in the hallway. But the best part was the ginormous Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the Dining Hall. It reached all the way up to the roof! It was decorated with various Christmas ornaments, gold, green, and red ribbons were scattered about the tree. On the tip of the tree was a golden star that glowed brightly, lighting up the whole room. _Today really is Christmas, _Ciel finished his thought. By the time he had finished observing the room, he had a smile plastered on his face that stretched from ear to ear.

"Merry Christmas, Ciel-Bocchan!" a scratchy female voice said. Ciel looked next to him to see Meirin standing next to the door, wearing reindeer antlers and had red, plushy nose.

"Merry Christmas, Ciel-Bocchan!" Bard yelled. He was standing in front of the dining table in his usual chef's outfit along with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Bocchan," a voice said, pulling Ciel out of his trance. He looked beside him to see his loyal butler standing at his side.

"Sebastian," Ciel murmured, surprised to suddenly see his butler standing right next to him. Sebastian was wearing his usual attire. Except instead of where his white handkerchief usually was in his breast pocket, there was a delicious looking candy cane. Though what surprised Ciel the most was the Santa hat that his butler was wearing. Ciel couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of a demon wearing a Santa hat. Sebastian, who noticed his Bocchan laughing at his hat, decided to justify.

"I only wore it because of the servants' pleaded for me to," Sebastian clarified. Ciel stared at his butler, then back at the dining hall.

"You did all this for me?" Ciel asked, his eyes still wide as he waited for his butler's response.

"Hai, Bocchan. We worked all day to prepare everything that you are seeing now. Bard cooked all the food, Meirin prepared and set up the dining table, and Finny prepared the roses from your garden, as well as picked out a Christmas tree. They all helped in decorating it as well," Sebastian said, looking at the results of the hard work. Based on his facial expression, he was proud of all the effort the servants had put into preparing everything for his Bocchan. "Come, Bocchan. It's time to eat your dinner," Sebastian said, quite merrily actually. He held out a gloved hand for his Bocchan to take. Ciel looked at Sebastian and then at his hand. He gently placed his hand in Sebastian's gloved one and watched as his hand closed in around his. He escorted the young Lord to his seat in the dining table and pulled out his chair for him. After he sat down, Sebastian looked around the room and called the other servants over to the table.

"Yosh! Ciel-Bocchan. Wait until you've had my home-cooked meal! You'll be begging for more after you've had a bite," Bard said enthusiastically. He was really confident that this time, his food would actually be to the Ciel's liking. Ciel looked down at his plate and took a fork to poke at the meat on his plate. Sebastian leaned down and whispered into Ciel's ear.

"Don't fear Bocchan. Bard didn't use the flamethrower this time so the food should be edible." Sebastian straightened up and saw that Ciel still didn't believe his words but ate the piece of meat anyways. As he slowly chewed, his eyes lit up.

"It's actually not that bad," Ciel stated, quite surprised himself that Bard's food was actually edible. As he looked up, he saw Bard's eyes watering.

"Yes! I knew it! My food's full proof this time!" Bard shouted out in excitement. He gave a thumbs up to Ciel, approving his comment. "If you want more then please eat more!" Bard turned to his own plate and he and the rest of the servants all started eating their dinner. Ciel continued to eat his dinner with the rest of the servants, with Sebastian standing by his side, smiling at the scene.

About half an hour later, when everyone finished their dinner, the servants rushed over to the Christmas tree to begin exchanging presents. However, Ciel didn't really care much for presents or what he got. He just opened the door to the balcony, needing some fresh air and some peace and quiet from all the noise the three servants were making. He walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned his arms against the railing. _So this was what everyone was hiding from me the whole day. Can't believe they all worked together just to throw a Christmas Party for me. Those were some hints that Sebastian left for me. Changing up the color of my ribbons just to get me to remember that today is Christmas. That idiot. _Ciel smirked to himself as he recalled the events of the day, though his train of thought was disturbed as the balcony door opened.

"So you were out here Bocchan," Sebastian called out, walking his way over to Ciel. "You really mustn't be out here Bocchan otherwise you'll catch a cold," Sebastian said with a concerned tone in his voice. He stood directly behind Ciel, waiting for him to say something.

"Thank you," Ciel mumbled under his breath.

"Hm? I beg your pardon?"

"Thank you," Ciel stated a little louder, turning his head toward his butler. "Thank you for doing all this for me." The young Phantomhive never thanked anyone for anything, no matter who they were. But this was beyond anything Ciel could've ever imagined, and his butler was the one who was pulling the strings behind it the whole time. Sebastian was somewhat surprised at Ciel's statement, though he quickly regained his composure.

"You are most welcome Bocchan," Sebastian took another bow, with his hand over his chest. "I'm truly flattered at your comment. However, if a Phantomhive butler such as myself couldn't at least throw his Master a Christmas Party, then what would I do?" Sebastian asked. Ciel just stared off into the distance as he heard Sebastian speak. The wind blew past them, causing goose bumps to ride up Ciel's spine. Sebastian saw Ciel shiver in the cold and took off his jacket offering it to Ciel. Ciel simply just shook his head at the offer.

"I'm not that cold. It'll pass of sooner or later," though he insisted, Ciel still felt Sebastian wrapping his coat around his shoulders. He looks up at his butler, only to see that his face was inches from his. A light tint of pink brushed Ciel's cheeks as cerulean blue eyes meet crimson red ones.

"Look above you Bocchan." Ciel looked puzzled but looked above his head anyways and gasped. _Oh crap! This can't be good!_ In place of where the white, fluffy ball should've been at the tip of Sebastian's hat, there was mistletoe in its place! The light pink on Ciel's cheeks slowly spread to the rest of his face as he looked back at his butler, not really knowing what to do next. Sebastian gently took Ciel's chin in his gloved hand, tilted it up and brought his face down and whispered, "Merry Christmas Bocchan."

Before Ciel could reply, Sebastian wrapped his arms around the young boy's waist, pulling their bodies closer together until they were touching and placed his lips on top of Ciel's cold ones. Ciel wasn't entirely sure what to do considering this was his first kiss, so he did the only thing he could think of. He stood on his toes as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and started responding to the kiss. Sebastian smirked at his Bocchan's boldness. As he deepened the kiss, his grip on Ciel's waist tightened in a possessive manner. Sebastian untied the eye patch and let it fall freely to the ground. Ciel eyes glazed over as he took Sebastian's Santa hat, threw it to the ground, and entangled his hands in Sebastian's jet black hair. A shudder of contentment ran through Ciel's body as he felt Sebastian softly bite on his lower lip, causing him to gasp and open his mouth. Sebastian took the opportunity to stick his tongue out and explore his Bocchan's mouth, memorizing every corner of the sweet, wet cavern. Ciel let out moans of pleasure as Sebastian's and his tongues mingled in curiosity, desiring more of one another. The two were lost in ecstasy, but soon had to break apart due to Ciel's lack of oxygen. A thin trail of saliva connected the two lips as they broke apart, which Sebastian didn't hesitate in lapping up.

Once Ciel regained his composure, his face became as red as his roses. He turned away trying to avoid Sebastian's gaze at him, though it failed miserably as Sebastian cupped Ciel's cheek and tried to make him turn his head.

"Don't turn away from me," Sebastian pleaded. When Ciel refused to turn his head over to Sebastian, he whispered lovingly in the boy's ear, "I want to see your face," sending shivers all over Ciel's body. When the boy finally looked over to his butler, his heart was still furiously beating against his chest, he was still panting from their passionate kiss, his face was red and flustered and his eyes still looked glazed over. Though to Sebastian, he looked even more adorable than before and he just wanted to claim those sweet, addicting lips again, though he needed to make sure that Ciel felt the same way first. After a few more minutes passed by, Ciel finally looked up at Sebastian.

"You really have your way with things don't you?" Ciel said, a smirk growing on his face. He wouldn't deny that he'd in fact enjoyed their kiss. Actually, he desired more of what they had just shared. He's made a decision a long time ago that he wanted more than this master and butler relationship, and now he was gonna make that come to life.

"Of course I do," Sebastian replied. "I had to plan everything out according to your liking. After all, I am on-," Ciel cut Sebastian off.

"Yes, yes, I know. You're just one hell of a butler. I've heard it multiple times. Now get down here, I'm feeling kiss deprived!" Ciel ordered. He opened his arms to Sebastian and his butler….no, his _lover, _picked him up and set him on the railing. He once again wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, but before he could initiate another kiss, Ciel pulled on Sebastian's tie, crashing his lips onto the others. Ciel wasted no time in interweaving his hands in Sebastian's thick black locks pulling their bodies close together, so that Sebastian's hips were in between Ciel's legs. Sebastian nibbled on Ciel's lower lip, granting him more access to his delicious cavern. Sebastian darted his tongue into Ciel's mouth, ravishing and savoring his sweet taste. Ciel started struggling for breath as they separated themselves from each other. Ciel gasped for breath as he looked at Sebastian, seeing a smirk grow on his face.

"As much as I'm thoroughly enjoying ravishing you right now Bocchan, we really must be getting back inside, otherwise the others will start to wonder where we are," Sebastian stated, enjoying the flustered expression his lover had.

"Forget about those servants. They're probably just opening their gifts and eating more food right now. They're not gonna miss us," Ciel said, still trying to catch his breath. "And by the way, call me 'Ciel' when we're by alone like this." Though Ciel had the boldness to say this, he still felt embarrassed saying it. Sebastian sighed in contentment and laid his head at the nook of Ciel's neck and hugged him even tighter.

"Sebastian," Ciel called out, looking down at his butler who lifted his head up with a questioning gaze in his eyes. "I love you." Sebastian widened his eyes at his lovers sudden confession. How long had he waited to hear that from the one loved so dearly since the day they made the contract? Sebastian looked up at Ciel and smiled. It wasn't just one of his signature smirks this time. It was a nice sincere, heart-warming smile. Ciel just melted into that smile as Sebastian pulled him into a hug.

"And I love you, my love. More than you can ever imagine." Ciel laid his head against Sebastian's forehead and placed a sweet kiss on Sebastian's lips.

_This really was my best Christmas ever. _

**

* * *

**

OMG! I'M DONE! I had hoped to actually update this on Christmas but the story ended up being longer than I expected it to be! Well, I hoped you like it! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
